the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 April 2018
23:58:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:59:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:02:17 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat 00:02:51 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:02:58 Korra did you get my PM on CC? 00:03:03 PMs actually 00:03:18 I see it now. 00:04:42 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 o/ 00:04:51 Hey Syde! o/ 00:05:09 BlackQuinn did join TDLD and TDLC, indeed. 00:05:18 I'm aware. 00:06:15 I know. 00:06:27 I'm aware. 00:06:36 lol. 00:08:13 Look, 00:08:17 Eric is GONE. 00:08:53 I'm unaware 00:09:08 Now we must add RUC. 00:10:16 Who has no personality because neither Aii or I could come up with one. 00:11:26 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Rules?diff=91453&oldid=91440 How? 00:11:49 Because it's five letters. 00:12:12 You mean I can't say BRILLIANT? 00:12:26 five letters is a bit too strict imo 00:12:31 True. 00:12:39 I always thought it was five words. 00:12:40 A little bit over the limit is fine. 00:12:40 But you can't abuse it. 00:12:42 most of the time it's at least 2 words 00:12:52 if it's fine, why does it say it's against the rules! 00:13:03 Because the limit is five. 00:13:08 But just a bit over it is fine. 00:13:10 But no abuse! 00:13:21 so, the limit isn't 5 00:13:27 It is five. 00:13:40 if you allow it to be over 5, it ain't a limit 00:13:40 But someone won't be warned for like six or seven most of the time. 00:14:12 Look, 00:14:12 Let's add a personality to RUC. 01:01:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:01:08 It is time to flesh him out, and develop him. 01:01:23 Every villian must have a motive along with a structured plan. 01:01:45 Yes. 01:01:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:01:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:01:57 He was originally a grown demon man that kidnapped an eight year old and married her. 01:01:58 Like wtf. 01:02:16 Sounds like some weeb shit 01:02:28 Well, Tei did right it, and she was a self-proclaimed "Okatu" 01:02:33 to be fair 01:02:42 you could say that without his soul, he just went insane 01:02:51 *write 01:02:55 no 01:03:01 head out, thekorrafanatic o/ 01:03:47 Nope! 01:04:46 Otaku I believe is a primitive weeaboo. We must at least have Xeren have a structured plan. 01:04:58 Surely if he is to be insane he murdered the kids 01:05:25 That certainly is evil. 01:05:44 Exactly. Not a family man that dons a suit and ton daily to support his loving children that he wants to make a good life for. 01:05:45 I just don't get why is he kidnapping these mundane humans. 01:05:52 *tie 01:05:57 Smh, these typos. 01:07:10 doesn't he want destruction of everything 01:07:41 If this is to be case, 01:07:51 Then there is to be no such foolishness as kidnapping humans. 01:08:55 humans can be used as puppets 01:09:03 you'd trust a human more than a demon 01:09:23 But he shouldn't be going out kidnapping random humans! 01:09:51 At this point, he's like a stereotypical sitcom father with a dark side of kidnapping kids and raising them as his own. 01:10:25 give the kids something important about them 01:10:41 something that ties in with world destruction 01:12:02 One of the many possible ideas, yes. 01:12:56 Vote on the pinned message, SF. 01:15:38 Kk 01:16:25 Discord lagged, but it's a real text, SF. 01:18:27 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:18:30 o/ 01:19:19 Welcome, Q. 01:20:00 Hey Q! O/ 01:21:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:21:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:21:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:21:41 Discord lagged again. -_- 01:21:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:21:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:22:06 Not for me 01:22:07 :D 01:22:20 Fuck you, Qstlijku! 01:22:50 Is that a thing now? 01:23:37 Nope! 01:23:48 I presume DTF will be promoted shortly. What he becomes of it will be the question. 01:23:49 How is "Fuck you " a thing! 01:23:56 It's not 01:24:14 Because you've said it a lot recently 01:24:20 True. 01:25:12 is qbert getting hate 01:25:14 poor poor q 01:25:18 poor poor poor q 01:25:54 Ain't no hate. 01:26:00 !seen Chase McFly 01:26:07 Kk 01:26:11 !seen on 01:26:17 no space, south ferry 01:26:17 !seenon 01:26:18 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 01:26:26 South Ferry: I haven't seen Chase McFly 01:26:26 !seen Chase McFly 01:26:28 Kk 01:27:00 Huh? 01:27:13 !seen Chase McFly 01:27:14 Qstlijku: I last saw Chase McFly 4 hours, 21 minutes and 33 seconds ago. 01:27:18 wtf 01:27:24 (therp) 01:27:48 Qstlijku: I haven't seen Chase [[]] McFly 01:27:48 !seen Chase [[]] McFly 01:27:51 I see CalculonTheInkRobot has joined CCC. 01:28:01 ok 01:28:01 !updatelogs 01:28:01 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~77 to log page). 01:28:03 We will most certainly need a proper character writing guide. 01:28:13 We merely have minimum guidelines. 01:28:16 I agree with that 01:28:18 Come, South Ferry, come to the PM. 01:28:34 i didn't even know we had guidelines for pages 01:28:34 For I have projects to show you. 01:28:38 TDL isn't new user friendly enough 01:28:38 Put it in wikiwork 01:28:42 Ye Alex 01:28:44 it's more of a community of people who all know each other 01:28:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:28:48 Oh 01:28:54 I believe it will be separate from the Wiki Rules, 01:28:56 Oh. 01:28:58 And use more of an informal tone. 01:28:59 !seen Chase McFly 01:29:00 Qstlijku: I haven't seen Chase McFly 01:29:03 With a space at the end 01:29:22 I will see what I can produce in my Sandbox. 01:29:59 I will discuss the concepts of Mary Sue, Anti-Sue, tdl relation, and sillyness. 01:30:06 Nope! 01:30:43 No nope! 01:30:44 This is good! 01:30:53 Nope! 01:30:54 :P 01:31:13 It will be imperative to use an informal tone, 01:31:46 Using such phrases as: "Now that you have," "Remember to," "Congratulations." "Ask yourself." 01:32:13 Such a tone makes it more welcoming, and not something as cold and inflexible as the Wiki rules. 01:32:35 Now that you have remember to ask yourself, congratulations. 01:32:39 Kk 01:32:51 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:34:12 kk 01:34:51 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:37:38 (therp) 01:38:36 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tell_me_if_you_ask_yourself 01:39:33 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 01:40:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:41:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:44:01 It seems a mass amount of users have fled. 01:44:19 R.I.P. 01:44:31 s they've got the right mindset 01:44:34 And this is now #staff-chat plus Alex. 01:44:39 oh, it's staff chat 01:44:50 you spelled TheKorraFanatic wrong 01:44:58 I'm sorry, 01:45:01 but never do that again. 01:45:07 you spelled TheKorraFanatic wrong 01:45:15 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:45:15 Stop! 01:45:26 what day of april is it today? 01:45:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:45:36 It's April Fool's Day! 01:45:37 The 4th. 01:45:38 :P 01:45:39 No! 01:45:42 well q, i guess that means 01:45:46 lol 01:45:49 it's time to spam a few unlucky souls 01:45:55 Gotta go now 01:45:56 happy april fourth! 01:45:57 Bye 01:45:58 Tell me, what did everyone do today 01:45:59 o/ 01:46:01 Head out. o/ 01:46:02 spam korra 01:46:07 I mainly talked about cute Aii was, South. 01:46:10 Wtf 01:46:17 I also did stuff irl that's not important to mention here! 01:46:23 I also sat in CCC and was bored all day. 01:46:24 Leave o/ 01:46:28 s you just mentioned it 01:46:41 He asked what we did! 01:46:49 indeed 01:47:02 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:47:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:47:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:47:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:48:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:49:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:51:37 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:51:51 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:52:22 What did you do today, South Ferry? 01:52:30 Are you currently writing the guide-line? 01:53:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:53:52 With Eric having passed away, we must now examine the state of the role-play without him. 01:54:18 Yeah, we'll need to find a character that can take Eric's place. 01:54:24 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:54:35 Quoth the raven, nevermore 01:54:44 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:55:01 oh, korra's back :( 01:55:06 By the way, 01:55:19 Xeren needs to be listed as something other than 'Demon' for his race 01:55:37 He shares nothing with the race apart from looking spooky 01:56:03 Sure, the protags can call him 'The Demon' but he's not actually a demon 01:56:06 His age also needs to be set to "Unknown". 01:57:22 I assume a full rewrite of Xeren is in order? 01:57:23 what is he? 01:57:29 i thought he was a demon 01:57:59 He's a god without a soul 01:58:11 Demons are an actual alien race 01:58:22 so, his real children aren't demons? 01:58:29 or is the mother a demon 01:58:39 He has reproduced with a Demon, yes 01:59:03 In the case of Kaz, his mother was a Demon and his father was Xeren 01:59:39 Let's examine Kaz. 02:00:05 The intro needs to be reworked, made more accurate. 02:00:06 I'm going to wikiwork 02:00:15 As well as in the information on the infobox. 02:00:29 Ah. 02:00:29 Discord won't load at the moment. 02:00:33 But I'll be there soon. 02:00:39 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 02:01:06 is xeren becoming senile 02:04:06 Discord needs to load. 02:04:18 does spam slow down discord 02:04:26 just out of "curiosity" 02:04:56 Idk. 02:08:07 Ugh. 02:09:51 Why won't it load! 02:11:04 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 02:11:13 *whistles* 02:11:13 So, TKF 02:11:22 What do you think of my list in #wikiwork? 02:11:37 I can't see it. 02:11:37 Discord won't load. Could your PM it? 02:11:41 *you 02:12:10 Done 02:12:40 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 02:12:53 Welcome, Anonminati. 02:14:44 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 02:15:01 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 02:16:57 PMed here 02:23:08 Discord is being so annoying. 02:26:27 Syde, PM? 02:28:00 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:28:44 I see DTF ripped into Kaz. 02:29:01 It was needed. 02:29:01 It's a Ferry! o/ 02:29:16 True, C.S. 02:29:20 And it was needed tkf. 02:30:30 Soon, a new TDL will be born. 02:31:02 Yeah, since the old one is almost out of light. :P 02:31:52 A horrible man once said "The TDL of December 2018 will only be similar to the TDL of June 2017 by name"/ 02:32:20 Ah, yes, 02:32:27 This is true as well as good 02:32:32 Yes. 02:32:57 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 02:33:53 Poor, poor (censored). 02:35:13 Come, Korra. 02:35:16 Join me at once. 02:35:31 Join you where? 02:36:16 Join me and you shall be free, Comrade. 02:36:26 Nope! 02:39:27 And Discord lagged again. 02:41:34 wasn't me 02:44:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:44:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:44:22 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:46:06 I just realized I haven't talked to Skull on Discord since May 22, 2017. 02:46:11 He truly did head out, didn't he? 02:47:02 who 02:47:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:57:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:19:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:19:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:27:10 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 14:11:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:11:54 KK 14:12:00 No[2018-04-05 14:12:02 *Nope 14:12:09 It's "KKK" 14:12:24 or "k 14:13:10 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 14:14:33 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:15:49 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:16:11 Welcome, Eleven 14:16:26 Aii! <3 14:16:30 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:16:38 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 14:16:41 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:16:46 Hi! ^^ 14:16:49 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:16:51 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:16:55 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:16:58 Eleven! 14:18:52 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:20:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:21:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:21:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:21:33 I've been here for almost 2 hours! 14:21:44 And nothing was happening till now! 14:21:45 Indeed. 14:22:02 !updatelogs 14:22:02 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 14:22:19 I'm sorry, but I accident slept in too late! 14:22:25 Bad part of Spring break! 14:22:31 It is fine! >:c 14:22:38 *accidently 14:22:39 You should get plenty sleep! 14:22:47 Nope, Aii. 14:22:47 Oh it's spring break for you? 14:22:47 Yep. 14:22:53 Sleeping late is good 14:22:54 Yep. 14:22:57 Nope, Loud. 14:23:16 s How long were you on last night? 14:23:36 sPretty late, due to Aii. 14:23:46 > Prety 14:23:49 *pretty 14:23:55 ? 14:23:57 Tell me, 14:24:00 He remained past 12 AM. > . > 14:24:07 it was midnight when we went to bad 14:24:10 He left at like 12:20 AM, I think! 14:24:12 bed* 14:24:13 Oh 14:24:19 Never do that again, Korra! >:C 14:24:21 http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/d/f?catId=3100000000000000010&sort=latest 14:24:21 What do you all think of the new posting modules? 14:24:22 Nope, Aii! 14:24:22 Never reveal that info again! 14:24:28 > . > 14:24:40 12 is NOT even that bad ! 14:24:55 > . > 14:25:06 What do you all think! 14:25:10 These look nice, Korra. 14:25:20 We must get this shit on TDL! 14:25:42 I wonder why there has been no staff announcement of them. 14:25:42 As of now, they're only on a few wikis. 14:25:45 But why TLH! 14:25:56 Because TLH is a large wiki. 14:26:08 that is BAS 14:26:10 *BAD 14:26:18 What are the new modules? 14:26:20 The news stuff? 14:27:01 http://prntscr.com/j1a9tw 14:27:01 http://prntscr.com/j1a9tk 14:27:20 Oh that 14:27:48 I wonder why TK-999 was at wings of fire wiki? 14:27:50 They're also on http://arrow.wikia.com/d/f 14:27:59 s You still go to that wiki? 14:28:04 Hmm, look like they're not on Riordan Wiki. 14:28:04 Bit surprised by that. 14:28:08 How did you find those? 14:28:15 I have ways. 14:28:18 s I have friends there so I visit sometimes 14:28:29 s Like who? 14:28:31 https://prnt.sc/j1aamt 14:28:34 TK is still there 14:28:42 sThere's like a secret server where we spread Discussions propaganda. 14:28:56 sBertH is there! 14:28:58 I noticed Wings of Fire Wiki has that someone is typing bit in chat. I thought script for it did not work well? (think) 14:29:15 It seemed to work well there. 14:29:25 s Pump Nightstalker Mew and others) 14:29:27 Worked horrible here. 14:29:45 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:29:49 BertH is where? 14:30:04 In the secret Discussions propaganda server. :P 14:30:28 Oh 14:30:32 I thought you meant on WoF at first 14:31:03 It seems Discussions polls are not on Arrowverse Wiki. 14:31:03 Do they have a community app? 14:31:08 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:31:19 Aii. <2 14:31:23 *,3 14:31:25 *<3 14:31:31 Hi! < 2 14:31:35 lol 14:31:46 what does the app do? 14:32:03 (therp) 14:32:05 (facepalm) 14:32:43 I thought polls were on all wikis 14:32:44 http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Help:FANDOM_app 14:32:51 ^ 14:32:53 They're on all wikis, except those with community apps. 14:33:20 Ohh 14:33:25 Why? 14:33:31 No idea. 14:34:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:34:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:34:21 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:34:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:34:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:34:24 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:34:29 ah 14:35:05 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:35:27 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:36:43 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:36:43 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:36:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:37:03 Some were deleted 14:37:05 (facepalm) 14:37:19 14:37:38 we are gonna be stuck at 91 forever I swear 14:39:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:39:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:39:13 With the removal of Eric, it's time to make RUC canon. 14:39:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:39:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:40:23 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000139/r/3087114683493286732 this gets closed tomorrow right? 14:41:35 Perhaps. 14:42:40 Korra must vote now 14:43:09 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:43:10 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:43:39 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:44:22 They already did 14:44:55 nv 14:44:59 *nvm 14:45:01 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 14:45:04 he hasnt 14:45:08 Mess why are you so (facepalm) today? 14:45:10 :P 14:45:30 Q why are you so (facepalm) today? 14:45:35 I'm not! 14:45:40 You are! 14:45:43 o/ Not! 14:45:44 Nope! 14:45:49 Yup! 14:45:58 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:46:01 Aii! <3 14:46:05 Never leave again. >:C 14:46:07 wb Aii! 14:46:10 don't make me call you senpai again! 14:46:30 Get back on Discord too! 14:46:38 Test. 14:46:41 Pass 14:46:44 You can't just leave in the middle of an important discussion about Taeyeon! 14:46:57 Sure she can! 14:46:59 :P 14:47:07 I can. c: 14:47:16 Were not we disucssing Jin's cuteness, though. 14:47:22 I'll attack if you keep it up. >:c 14:47:37 And nope! 14:47:39 You tried to change it into that. 14:47:39 * Aiihuan keeps it up. 14:47:41 >.> i'm mad still 14:47:54 Mad at who! 14:48:03 User:Captain Kitty >.> seriously??? 14:48:07 Mad at whomst? 14:48:24 That's because you are not Captain Kitty, I am sorry. 14:48:24 When was it created? 14:48:31 a year ago 14:48:36 Oh 14:48:37 and I am Captain Kitty 14:48:41 How many times do you need to switch main accounts! 14:49:06 Captain Kitty is an old, dead thing! 14:49:09 Wild Kitty is the new thing! 14:49:10 You can take this one. :} 14:49:14 User:Wild_Kitty 14:49:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:49:19 lol, I was about to link that, too- 14:49:30 Or I have a even better suggestion! 14:49:35 [Seokjin[[ [2018-04-05 14:49:39 * User:Kim Seokjin 14:49:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:50:11 56 14:50:22 Kk. 14:50:33 56 what! 14:50:38 Nothing! 14:50:43 > . > 14:50:47 I was cleaning my screen with a cloth and it did that! 14:50:47 Qstlijku: 14:50:47 Captain Kitty is an old, dead thing! 14:50:47 What was it! 14:50:51 Ah. 14:50:52 It's a touch screen! 14:50:58 NO 14:51:13 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:51:17 Look, just take User:Wild Kitty. c: 14:51:21 :o 14:51:25 That suits you better! 14:51:26 Used capital letter 14:51:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:51:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:51:37 All caps 14:51:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:51:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:51:42 s Not the same c: 14:51:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:51:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:52:07 Aii, 14:52:15 User:The Captain Kitty 14:52:16 You know how you're the best girl in the world? <3 14:52:20 Nope. c: 14:52:27 c: 14:54:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:54:01 Korra, Q and Aii must head out 14:54:05 No, you. 14:54:07 Nope! 14:54:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:59:24 o/ 14:59:24 Bye. 14:59:24 !updatelogs 14:59:39 Eleven must stop 14:59:41 Now the DuckHunt bot is lagging 14:59:46 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 14:59:55 14:59:55 KettyLu: 14:59:55 combat arms clasik Playing someone 14:59:55 9:56 14:59:55 Kittynator: 14:59:55 No one plays that game here 14:59:55 9:57 14:59:55 KettyLu: 14:59:55 This is the site 14:59:55 9:57 14:59:55 Kittynator: 14:59:55 No, this is http://community.wikia.com 15:00:02 Watch the flood! 15:00:04 (facepalm) 15:00:15 (facepalm_ 15:00:25 (facepalm) 15:00:27 Look, 15:00:31 (facepalm) 15:00:40 Cute, Aii. 15:00:42 That should've been perfect 15:00:47 Cute, Eleven 15:01:03 No. 15:01:10 (headbang) 15:01:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:01:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:01:14 >.> Q is too cute 15:01:14 Did not notice this one before- 15:01:22 Nope. 15:01:28 Proposal: 15:01:33 There is nothing cute about him! 15:01:33 And he can see this. 15:01:35 o/ Q. 15:01:35 I start calling Slendy cute 15:01:43 ...Why. 15:01:56 Proposal: I start calling Aii cute. 15:02:02 Q is cute Korra you are a boy so you cant see it 15:02:05 Nope, no need for an answer 15:02:18 (think) 15:02:31 Proposal: I start calling Aii cute! 15:02:33 I have not talked to Q much, so idk really. 15:02:39 When do you not do that, Korra. c: 15:02:41 Proposal rejected 15:02:43 What! 15:03:01 Don't call him cute, Aii! 15:03:02 I wanted to do a keyboard smash when Aii said that! 15:03:02 Proposal: 15:03:02 I did not! 15:03:03 Aii starts calling Korra cute 15:03:07 that'd be LOL-ish 15:03:10 > . > 15:03:10 But I'm not. 15:03:14 So she shouldn't lie! 15:03:22 Um. 15:03:35 ssmallYou are, though, but okay. 15:03:44 Nobody saw anything. c: 15:03:49 c: 15:03:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:03:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:03:56 Let's discuss something. 15:03:57 Uh. 15:04:00 (BTS) 15:04:01 So handsome. 15:04:06 ssmallI'm not. 15:04:06 Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 15:05:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:05:07 Look, 15:05:07 Lets discuss ___ 15:05:07 ...It failed. 15:05:07 ; - ; 15:05:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:05:17 s I have actually liked Q ALOT for more then a year now but he doesn't like me back which is fine tbh Lol it would probably only mess up a great friendship if he did 15:05:34 sHe can see this! 15:05:38 Let me do him a favor. 15:06:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:06:08 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 15:06:13 DUCK?! 15:06:19 Lol 15:06:25 Why tf are you people screaming Duck? 15:06:32 Yeah?! 15:06:38 Mess said it 15:07:01 because why not 15:07:09 I am missing the old days 15:07:14 Hunting ducks 15:07:18 hm? 15:07:19 ohh 15:07:25 I remember when Aii first went on TDL 15:07:35 then Korra was telling me to join 15:07:37 ! 15:07:46 That never happened. 15:07:57 Mess has seen it 15:08:01 I believe TDL lead to her resigning on CCC 15:08:02 I have seen it 15:08:03 sI remember when Aii first went on TDL and I went all fanboy on Discord. 15:08:20 s I remember that 15:08:24 That would happen if Tiffany joined! 15:08:30 s irl too 15:08:36 Tiffany is like 60 years old 15:08:42 She is not. 15:08:47 What would happen if Jin would? :} 15:08:55 He'd get banned. 15:09:20 Hello, 15:09:22 I'm eleven 15:09:23 Look, why! 15:09:28 Power abuse! 15:09:30 Loud.. 15:09:34 Loud don't say that! 15:09:34 I'm about to watch the series that a girl who is a patriot is get shot by a soldier this evening. 15:09:39 you could get a gblock! 15:09:39 Sssh 15:09:44 well disabled 15:09:47 Ooops, sorry 15:09:53 VSTF if you are reading this, 15:10:03 I was referencing a character ! 15:10:05 shes actually 45! 15:10:17 VSTF can't disable. 15:10:26 COPPA violators aren't their problem. 15:10:41 they snitch to Staff 15:10:43 Who is 45! 15:10:50 Me 15:10:52 Me too, MOH. 15:10:56 Loud! 15:10:57 VSTF, please, I am only 45 15:10:58 I snitch to staff quite often. (rofl) 15:10:58 same Korra 15:11:26 I am 918 years old. Born in 1118 (100th level Sarcasm) 15:11:53 I remember when Ditto sent staff a picture of his beard XD 15:12:10 lmao 15:12:14 To prove he is not underage? 15:12:15 I can't understand my face 15:12:19 I'm 15 15:12:20 Look, 15:12:22 I'm a teen 15:12:25 yeah @Aiihuan 15:12:29 But i don't have beard still 15:12:36 VSTF will see my discord name and they won't gblock me 15:12:45 Ditto and I are the same age, 17. 15:12:45 I find that so hard to believe. 15:13:03 That you and Ditto 17 years? 15:13:05 he is mentally 8 15:13:13 NEVER say that again, MOH. 15:13:24 he said it! 15:13:29 Mohwk 15:13:31 Never say that again! 15:13:35 he said it! 15:13:38 Look, 15:13:47 Just spam his pms with "He is mentally 8" 15:13:48 * GTAFan86 looks 15:13:53 and hes proud of it! 15:14:02 (palm) 15:14:05 @Ditto 15:14:11 he is the irl peter pan! 15:14:17 Stop! 15:14:37 Look, 15:14:43 I have copy pasted what Mess said 15:14:44 ! 15:14:44 CO K0rra. 15:14:52 and I am ready to spam his PMs 15:15:22 K0rra did you get the CO? 15:15:28 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:15:39 CO? 15:15:44 Chill out 15:16:09 Huh?????/ 15:16:19 That's what i meant by CO. 15:16:35 You said "Stop!" and i said it just after. 15:17:07 Anyway 15:17:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:17:24 I got a question for Mess 15:17:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:17:34 Hm? 15:17:38 What is 15:17:42 Your favorite food? 15:17:47 Look, 15:17:49 Mess is our queen 15:17:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:18:01 Respect 15:18:18 Soup tbh 15:18:29 how am I think Queen? 15:18:31 Mine is Pasta and Race 15:18:32 the* 15:18:35 Rice* 15:18:37 nice 15:19:00 I'm fat though 15:20:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 15:20:05 Kk 15:20:14 never say that again 15:20:16 @GTA 15:20:17 Mess, 15:20:23 Should South Ferry head out? 15:20:26 Okay. 15:20:29 Nope. 15:20:36 He's a fellow Comrade and we have work to do. 15:20:41 Well can i learn why? 15:20:46 @Mess 15:20:54 don't insult yourself 15:21:11 Tell me, South Ferry, what do the CST do today? 15:21:13 I didn't mean to insult myself 15:21:17 I am sorry but it is good to say you are fat or overweight so you can improve. 15:21:17 But okay. 15:21:33 Idk since I have shit to do today TheKorraFanatic. But I am sure you can find a new page. 15:22:04 Look, 15:22:34 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:22:41 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 15:23:12 We must 15:23:14 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 15:23:22 ? 15:23:24 Kk. 15:23:33 We must what 15:23:42 Mess leave at once 15:23:42 we MUST 15:23:45 Nope 15:23:48 Work on Xeren 15:23:51 Leave the queen alone 15:23:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:23:54 ?! 15:23:59 Nope I will not leave 15:24:00 Go from page to page analyzing Xerens actions. 15:24:03 Choose which make sense, 15:24:11 And which are sitcom shit 15:24:16 how am I a queen? 15:24:21 No phony addresses, I wanna see some evil acts 15:24:26 You are not Messenger of Heaven 15:24:33 Because cats are queens 15:24:36 No 15:24:40 ohhhhh 15:24:42 i see 15:24:44 Cats are lazy motherfuckers that don't do shit 15:24:51 House cats, 15:24:52 Nope 15:24:53 That is 15:25:08 /seen Messenger Deception 15:25:15 that reminds me 15:25:17 !seen Messenger Deception 15:25:26 my cats whoops the shit out of a husky yesterday 15:25:36 !seenon 15:25:36 Messenger of Heaven: !seen enabled 15:25:46 whooped* 15:25:47 Never happened 15:25:48 !seen Messenger Deception 15:25:48 And if it did husky was asleep 15:25:49 GTAFan86: I haven't seen Messenger Deception 15:25:58 Um Mess 15:26:06 Did you manage to delete your old account? 15:26:08 !seen Messenger of Heaven 15:26:08 South Ferry: They're here right now! 15:26:11 True. 15:26:14 No the husky scared one of them 15:26:17 South Ferry: I haven't seen Messenger Deception 15:26:17 !seen Messenger Deception 15:26:19 !seen SlendyBot 15:26:19 True. 15:26:20 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: They're here right now! 15:26:22 True. 15:26:35 and they all started jumping on her attacking her it was horrible but funny 15:26:36 !seen Huan 15:26:37 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: I haven't seen Huan 15:26:42 Yeah sell the husky 15:26:43 > . > 15:26:49 she run off with two of our cats following her still beating her up 15:26:50 It's being sadly beaten in your home 15:26:52 Sell it at once 15:27:06 shes the neighbor's dog 15:27:06 Probably too weak to even fight 15:27:13 Dayum Mess 15:27:17 shes well taken care of 15:27:18 Well then quarantine your cats in a room 15:27:19 Your cats are pretty tough 15:27:20 Do something 15:27:42 Just leave at once, South Ferry 15:27:44 shes spoiled by the neighborhood 15:27:50 No 15:27:55 KK 15:28:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:28:25 Kk. 15:28:27 Enter at once, TheKorraFanatic 15:28:29 our cats are a clan 15:28:35 you fuck with one they all attack 15:28:36 Anyway this shit is off topic back to tdl 15:28:40 we have 9 of them lol 15:28:42 Your cats will be sold by December 18 15:28:47 5 cats beat her up 15:28:49 Back to the now 15:28:58 I'm sorry, 15:28:58 2 chased her 15:29:00 but NOPE 15:29:02 Nothing useful from them as expected 15:29:05 Back to tdl 15:29:15 all because she scared the kitten 15:29:16 Bye now take care 15:29:21 Farewell 15:29:27 South Ferry: I haven't seen Chase McFly 15:29:27 !seen Chase McFly 15:29:36 I presume messenger of heaven is helping chase McFly write? 15:29:54 Nope 15:30:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:30:58 Queen of heaven 15:31:08 Okay 15:31:24 a certain guy is trying hard to get me back and idk 15:31:44 Tell them to just leave at once 15:32:14 Are not you already dating someone? 15:32:15 Just move on 15:32:25 Aiihuan head out 15:32:31 You. 15:32:34 Aiihuan that guy cheated o me and was dating someone behind my back 15:32:40 so no 15:32:42 Oh... 15:32:45 Welp. :c 15:33:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:33:19 and I've told this guy that i don't want to date anyone anymore and its just not for me but hes begging for a second chance 15:33:20 KK. 15:33:30 I'm sory, but I'm 45 15:33:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:33:36 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:33:38 Move on from DF ALex, MOH. 15:33:38 Oh really? 15:33:41 I didn't know myself 15:33:45 True T.K.F. 15:33:53 how 15:33:57 Idk! 15:34:04 Just stop dating messenger of heaven 15:34:05 how did you know 15:34:08 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 15:34:09 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:34:11 Because I know all. 15:34:22 I have south but that doesn't stop guys from asking me out 15:34:24 You said you would stop dating after the like the 3rd or so? 15:34:36 i 15:34:42 keep telling him 15:34:47 I am sorry, but sadly ***11*11 was correct, doomed to fail 15:34:48 i don't want to date anymore 15:34:54 Just move on from DF Alex. 15:35:08 Messenger of Heaven 15:35:08 i 15:35:08 keep telling him 15:35:08 and he keeps saying to give it another try 15:35:09 ***11*11 sadly was correct 15:35:11 Beware of the flood! 15:35:18 Who the fuck is ***11*11? 15:35:19 True 15:35:23 You know TheKorraFanatic 15:35:25 Eleven 15:35:27 I do? 15:35:41 Yep 15:35:42 DB 15:35:47 You ruined the meme! 15:35:48 Ah. 15:35:52 Look, let's just move on for now. 15:35:58 Ah, DB511611. 15:36:00 And talk tdl. 15:36:16 Let's not mention DB in this chat again. 15:36:20 A new policy is to be made: 15:36:27 Stop! 15:36:31 You keep saying it! 15:36:32 Talking about infinite blocked users is forbidden. 15:36:35 Move on and talk tdl! 15:36:38 Sweet 15:36:41 Move on! 15:36:49 * TheKorraFanatic moves on. 15:36:51 Kk 15:36:52 Let's talk Aii. 15:36:53 No 15:36:55 And how lovely and cute she is. 15:36:56 Tdl 15:36:57 No. 15:37:00 Even though she Loves (censored) 15:37:07 Good Khubsurat 15:37:08 And won't let me attack him. 15:37:09 Let's talk tdl 15:37:10 I do not! 15:37:21 grg 15:37:22 Even though kouhai is more loyal! 15:37:24 * gtg 15:37:25 NO! 15:37:26 > . > 15:37:26 Farewell Aiihuan! 15:37:27 Let's talk TD 15:37:28 Stayyy. 15:37:29 What! 15:37:29 L 15:37:31 Goodbye, Aiihuan 15:37:41 bye 15:37:45 Stayy, Aii. 15:37:56 Can not. :c 15:37:59 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 15:38:01 Byeeee. < 3 15:38:03 Aii has busy korean dramas to do 15:38:07 sthat probably suck 15:38:08 Nope! 15:38:10 No. 15:38:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 15:38:14 They do not! 15:38:17 They are great! 15:38:19 Kk 15:38:20 Bye, Aii. <3 15:38:30 Then why are you leavung! 15:38:32 I'm glad Aiihuan became mod tbh 15:38:35 *leaving 15:38:38 I must attack this mf while you're gone. 15:38:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 15:38:44 Nope 15:38:46 Do not 15:38:52 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 15:38:53 yes attack 15:39:04 Do you even know who he wants to attack! 15:39:22 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 15:39:23 His name is (censored) and senpai told me she finds him cute! 15:39:26 Why would senpai tell me that! 15:39:36 Because certain someone kept asking me. 15:39:41 :} 15:39:42 I must attack him. 15:39:44 Q? 15:39:48 Not Q. 15:39:53 And last time I saw him was THREE years ago! 15:39:54 It's someone you don't know! 15:39:57 Alex? 15:39:58 idc! 15:40:00 He does not even remember me, perhaps! 15:40:01 You found him cute! 15:40:16 NEVER tell your kouhai you find a guy cute! 15:40:17 >.> 15:40:18 Why does that matter more than me finding you cute. :{ 15:40:25 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 15:40:27 Because you find him cute! 15:40:29 And I'm not cute. 15:40:32 So, 15:40:39 She can't find ANYONE cute 15:40:40 ! 15:40:45 She can! 15:40:48 They just get attacked. 15:40:54 :{ 15:41:01 Attack yourself, too, then. 15:41:06 Nope. 15:41:10 Yep. 15:41:14 Why does no one understand why I must attack?! 15:41:22 Well, hey guys whatsup? 15:41:34 Because you have no good reason to attack! 15:41:38 Byeee. ^ 15:41:39 I do! 15:41:41 * ^^ 15:41:44 no 15:41:45 ^^ 15:41:45 Senpai finds a guy cute! 15:41:47 So I must attack that mf! 15:41:48 Byeee. 15:41:55 Nope! 15:41:57 What if.. 15:41:59 o/ 15:42:08 I must. 15:42:09 Bye bye Auii good night 15:42:09 She finds a cat cute! 15:42:11 Waht if he comes back and becomes your new kouhai! 15:42:21 He would not, likely. c: 15:42:32 o/ 15:42:33 You didn't deny the kouhai part! 15:42:35 Bye. :c 15:42:37 This isn't over! 15:42:47 o 15:42:50 Dear MK can i pm you? 15:42:51 Kk. 15:43:14 MK = Messenger of Keavin 15:43:15 C:c:C: 15:44:01 Korra is AK lol not MK 15:44:14 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 15:45:28 Messey pm 15:46:06 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 15:47:28 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 15:48:24 Korra claim credits pokecord 15:49:16 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:49:42 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:50:12 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 15:52:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:56:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:56:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:48:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:48:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:49:41 everyone left 17:50:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:50:45 Good. 17:50:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:52:49 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 17:54:45 Welcome, Anonminati. 17:55:41 Welcome TKF 17:55:42 ;) 17:56:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:22 hey (Robin) 17:56:31 Welcome Falco ;) 17:56:38 hi 17:57:15 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99/ 17:57:22 Welcome Messey ;) 17:59:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:59:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:59:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:59:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:02:12 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:02:39 I think TheKorraFanatic can still maintain his role, no matter what. Just give em a chance, no one is perfect. 18:02:44 Sees F.L.B.99 is here. 18:02:50 I presume Anonminati is from Messenger of Heaven's servers? 18:03:20 Anonminati is Google. 18:03:25 Lol 18:03:31 A Google User, eh? 18:03:46 If he was from one of the servers, he'd probably be banned for chat disruption already. 18:03:47 And ye. 18:04:12 hey South (Robin) 18:04:14 fuck you T.K.F, why would you say such a thing? 18:04:18 I appreciate it flb99 18:04:21 I changed my username 3-4 days ago. I think 18:04:34 Because most of her server users don't like TDL! 18:04:54 Why would a Bureaucrat exist in such servers? 18:04:58 That is false. 18:05:24 I didn't say she disliked it. 18:05:34 I said most of her server users don't like this place! 18:05:35 I know, TheKorraFanatic. 18:05:40 I then asked, 18:05:46 I see TRJTK is online. 18:05:47 Why would a bureaucrat run such places! 18:05:52 Ah, T.R.J.T.K. 18:05:53 Let's ask her to join, eh? 18:05:55 ye 18:06:10 6f isn't online on Discord 18:06:11 sad 18:06:21 Aii isn't online, sad. 18:06:27 I'm looking forward to Monday! 18:06:32 Lol why? @Korra 18:06:43 O.O 18:06:48 O.O 18:06:48 Khubsurat-TKF VC might happen. 18:06:54 I may get promoted to admin on Pokeglobe 18:06:57 That sadly will not happen; TheKorraFanatic. 18:06:59 I think they don't know that Messey is an administrator of TDL. 18:07:04 Probs. 18:07:28 She doesn't know if she'll be able to do it or not, but we're planning for our first VC on Monday. 18:07:39 the owner is saying that I work hard and i'm one of the most active members and he thinks I deserve it the other admin is agreeing with him 18:07:39 Congrats, MOH. 18:07:44 Leave PokeGlobe NOW. 18:08:16 tho its not for sure yet I still may not get it 18:08:22 Tell him "I ain't gonna done nuffin, my (censored)" and head out. 18:09:00 tRUE. 18:09:03 True. 18:09:39 Let's ask TRJTK to head in. 18:09:50 I asked. 18:09:57 VC? 18:10:03 First things first I love all my (xxxx), I prolly gon (xxx) with my (xxx) on the (xxx) 18:10:04 Voice chat. 18:10:07 True. 18:11:08 Let's discuss the CST's next plan. 18:11:28 Reworking Xeren (Family man) and Kaz (Wayward edgy teen). 18:12:04 kk 18:12:19 Tell me, 18:12:20 I presume all staff is working on thi? 18:12:23 All content staff, 18:12:25 At least? 18:12:30 Why were 4 random teens kidnapped and taken to a barn? 18:12:37 Idk 18:12:41 idk 18:12:44 For some weeb shit tv show in march 2017 18:12:49 I've asked that from day one 18:12:53 that doesn't really make sense for this kind of RP 18:12:55 no reason why, just needed a placeholder 18:13:01 Let us change this plot; at once. 18:13:03 Perhaps a new TDL RP is to begin! 18:13:06 Yeah 18:13:13 I am a Neo-Chaseist myself. 18:13:19 Make the proposal to restart the roleplay; 18:13:20 TheKorraFanatic. 18:13:37 First we must remove all silliness and whatnot before we begin anew. 18:13:42 Burn the old TDL, 18:13:46 Make the proposition at once. 18:13:47 NOW. 18:13:49 and create a new one from its ashes. 18:14:00 Make a defined proposal to remove all foolishness to start a new rp. 18:14:01 At once. 18:16:39 -!- The real JANE THE KILLER has joined Special:Chat 18:17:06 Welcome, TRJTK. 18:17:08 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:17:12 Welcome, The real JANE THE KILLER. 18:17:14 heyo 18:17:26 I was too lazy to type that out, South. 18:17:29 hiii 18:17:41 True, it took a while for me to type a T and press tab. 18:17:49 Fuck you, South Ferry! 18:17:51 kk 18:18:01 Kk. 18:18:19 Come comrades, 18:18:26 Let's discuss Khubsurat. 18:19:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:19:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:19:28 I said some. 18:19:29 *come 18:20:20 Just move on from Khubsurat 18:20:24 Nope! 18:20:30 And don't call her Khubsurat. 18:20:34 Only I can do that. 18:20:35 Now come. 18:20:37 Follow me. 18:20:40 Look at me, follow me! 18:20:52 kk 18:20:59 fuck on me* kk 18:21:06 Nope! 18:21:18 And never PM me again! 18:22:15 Come now. 18:24:18 Tell me, what is this? 18:25:11 Minor Mary Sue 18:26:13 I will not be leaving another warning. This is a help chat for FANDOM. 18:26:18 kk 18:26:39 Tell me, what was that? 18:27:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:27:22 Our chat isn't CCC @Korra 18:29:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:30:05 I'm aware. 18:30:06 That was a meme. 18:30:20 -!- The real JANE THE KILLER has left Special:Chat 18:30:40 Tell me, where is Aii? 18:31:03 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:31:09 Welcome, Google. 18:31:33 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:31:40 @Korra Aii is offline 18:31:47 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 18:32:03 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 18:32:06 I'm aware. 18:32:11 yo 18:32:15 She's currently asleep. 18:32:20 Welcome, D for dora chan. 18:32:25 Hey Doraemon o/ 18:32:44 -!- D for dora chan has left Special:Chat 18:37:32 bye Dora (Robin) 18:40:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:41:11 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 18:41:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:46:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:47:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:47:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:49:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:53:19 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 18:53:23 hey 18:53:23 o/ 18:54:29 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 19:04:24 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:10:53 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:14:53 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 19:16:21 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:18:30 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:19:39 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:19:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:23:57 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:25:08 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 19:27:35 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:28:02 Who has a PlayStation? 19:28:15 This is a serious question 19:30:50 I need to know before bad things happen on 20th of April. 19:31:19 I don't. 19:33:20 Okay, I need others on so that they know the problem. 19:34:48 -!- XG3L has joined Special:Chat 19:35:31 -!- XG3L has left Special:Chat 19:35:46 -!- XG3L has joined Special:Chat 19:36:25 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 19:36:26 -!- XG3L has left Special:Chat 19:37:27 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:38:07 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:38:40 What's the problem? 19:39:26 (facepalm) 19:39:28 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7006 19:39:30 Well sense you two are here, the problem is that on April 20th all servers for PSN will be shut down. 19:39:38 Oh 19:39:41 Just for that day? 19:40:01 No... 19:40:09 Forever maybe. 19:40:48 And you got this where? 19:41:31 Where did you hear it? 19:41:42 I also assume the world is going to end in May 2012? 19:42:11 A YouTuber posted a video of a post from PlayStation on Twitter saying that all PSN servers will be shut down, maybe forever or they'll put it back up again when they have the money. 19:42:24 Dubious 19:42:30 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:47 Can you link the video? 19:43:00 I'll try. 19:43:29 hey 19:43:45 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:44:27 Also 19:44:34 Did anyone notice where I headed out? :P 19:44:45 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:44:55 Huh? 19:45:40 Where did you head out? 19:45:52 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UEQPph25R3Q 19:45:55 There. 19:46:27 Somewhere that's old and dead 19:46:29 @Korra 19:46:35 Oh yeah. 19:46:40 You headed out from the DM. 19:46:51 Aii and I talked about that like two days ago, maybe. 19:46:51 Or yesterday. 19:46:52 Idk. 19:47:09 Yep 19:47:33 Tell me, 19:47:49 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:47:52 Did you know TRJTK came here earlier today? 19:48:00 !seen The real JANE THE KILLER 19:48:01 Ohh 19:48:05 "Legacy systems" 19:48:10 Fuck you, SlendyBot. 19:48:19 !seenon 19:48:19 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 19:48:21 Kk. 19:48:22 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:48:29 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw The real JANE THE KILLER 1 hour, 31 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 19:48:29 !seen The real JANE THE KILLER 19:48:32 Like for the very first Playstation or something @Zombie 19:48:44 So not for PS3 or PS4 players 19:48:46 As I thought 19:48:52 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:48:58 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:49:09 Does anyone even play on the original PS anymore? Lol. 19:49:16 Lol 19:49:28 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:49:32 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:50:00 https://youtu.be/3EpVlWW4FF0 Let's discuss this. 19:50:22 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:50:35 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:51:05 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:51:36 fine 19:51:40 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:51:48 Actually 19:51:52 It doesn't even appear to be real 19:55:59 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:56:03 Welcome, SlendyBot. 19:56:07 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:56:11 Yes, Khubsurat, TheKorraFanatic. 19:56:12 Be sure to read the rules and follow them, SB. 19:56:13 s I know it's Aiihuan 19:56:14 You said this earlier. 19:56:20 No strikethrough shit. 19:56:21 sHow do you know, Q! 19:56:24 He clearly stated this earlier. 19:56:27 Don't call her Khubsurat. Only I can do that. 19:56:28 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:56:30 And haven't you been on voice chat with a lot of people here before? 19:56:34 Her canon name is Khubsurat. 19:56:41 Yes, but those people are not Aiihuan! 19:56:43 Or is that Mess? 19:56:48 Or is that Mess? 19:57:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:57:12 And I barely VC. (therp) 19:57:13 Hey (Robin) 19:57:14 Hey Falco o/ 19:57:21 Last person I VCed with 19:57:38 was like Sayu in January, I think. 19:57:38 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 19:57:43 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 19:57:55 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 19:58:04 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 19:58:08 What good shall you do today? 19:58:19 I used to VC a lot between January 2017-August 2017 on XXCastAwayXx's server 19:58:28 I never VC myself. 19:58:31 it is highly dangerous. 19:58:42 VC? 19:58:47 Vocal Chat. 19:58:51 Voice chat 19:58:51 Ah 19:58:53 Oh yes, VC is highly dangerous. 19:58:55 (Not) 19:59:46 unhealthy 20:00:06 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:00:13 probably just a server problem 20:00:17 @Derpy computer or mobile app 20:00:38 TKF, of course. 20:01:22 -!- XG3L has joined Special:Chat 20:01:46 Hi, Michael. 20:01:55 -!- XG3L has left Special:Chat 20:01:59 Hey Mikey (Robin) 20:02:38 hey Mike 20:03:11 hmmm 20:03:20 it seems the entire discord site is down 20:03:34 no 20:03:45 i'm talking on discord now 20:04:08 app or site? 20:04:23 I'm talking on the Discord mobile app right now 20:04:28 ah 20:04:35 the site is not working 20:04:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:06:25 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 20:06:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:06:25 Fascinating. 20:06:25 i'm on the site 20:06:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:06:25 curious 20:06:47 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:07:57 Alexx o/ 20:08:10 o/ 20:09:02 Bye guys cya soon. Have a fantastic day :) and take care all of you buddies. 20:09:44 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 20:10:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:09:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:10:32 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:10:39 -!- AoiOgata has joined Special:Chat 21:10:48 Hi weebs :) 21:11:12 Welcome, AoiOgata. 21:11:32 Hello amd thank you Korra 21:11:43 I'm being a little happy today than last time. 21:11:50 It sucks tho. 21:12:05 What sucks? 21:12:27 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:12:40 AoiOgata, is that you? 21:12:52 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:13:11 FFWFA, can't you see? Sometimes you just love LFWFA. 21:13:51 Yeah? 21:14:18 Uh. ----hello, Ferry~oppa. 21:14:19 Dw, Aoi. 21:14:19 He's just being South. 21:14:27 Dw? 21:14:36 What's that suppose to mean, Korra? 21:14:37 Half the time he says random shit that no one understand, lol. 21:14:57 Profanity is use by Korra. My my. 21:15:12 we all know 21:15:14 kora is naughty 21:15:25 dw = don't worry 21:15:36 Idk who Kora is. 21:15:43 Humph. Doesn't matter. 21:15:56 I miss my bae. > . > 21:16:04 I'm still thinks the world should know it "sucks" 21:16:11 Kora is your seonbae. 21:16:21 Tell me, 21:16:26 What is a seonbae? 21:17:07 A uh.. 21:17:08 What is seonbae 21:17:19 Well it's a Korean word 0.0 21:17:21 And what is Ferry-oppa and who is L.F.W.F.A 21:17:34 Can't you see? 21:17:38 Uh. Ferry~oppa is your nickname for me, Ferry. 21:17:43 Sometimes you just love them. @South 21:17:56 ferry-oppa is prolly some weeb shit 21:18:07 Oppa is Korean, iirc. 21:18:10 So you don't like it. 21:18:21 It does not matter. 21:18:26 He's big and a very great 'man" 21:18:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:18:38 Okay. I guess. :P 21:18:39 You can use Ferry-oppa if you wish, South Ferry, F.F.W.F.A, anythin' 21:18:47 Okay 21:18:55 Ferry~oppa! 21:18:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:19:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:19:38 Test. 21:19:49 It seems the internet crashed. 21:19:52 True. 21:20:19 Ugh. Korra is captured. What should we do, Ferry~oppa? 21:20:43 I can assume South Ferry is the senpai of AoiOgata? 21:20:46 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:20:52 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:21:00 Good day 21:21:01 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:21:04 No. 21:21:12 Hush. Korra. Aigoo. 21:21:13 Come comrades, 21:21:20 let's us make work. 21:21:21 Be careful with the Jap and Kor words, the elusive "Ferry-chan" may arrive. Little is known about such an individual, some claim he does not even exist. 21:21:22 *let 21:21:23 true, T.K.F. 21:21:45 What's known? 21:21:51 I'm unknown. 21:22:01 Welcome, unknown. 21:22:24 Thank you again Korra~donesang. 21:22:27 Come comrades, 21:22:27 Let us work. 21:22:31 Tell me, what is donesang? 21:22:36 Little. 21:22:49 Miget. 21:22:55 Smudge. 21:22:56 I presume you picked up these words while watching S.N.S.D. 21:23:04 SNSD is not Japanese, South. 21:23:09 It is korean; TheKorraFanatic 21:23:14 No it's not. 21:23:16 wtf 21:23:18 Yesh. 21:23:20 Oppa is korean! 21:23:25 Yes. 21:23:31 Come comrades, 21:23:32 Big brother or cute for boyfriend. 21:23:35 Tweeb. 21:23:36 Let us discuss Khubsurat. 21:23:39 Go with Korra. 21:23:52 You are a comrade too, AoiOgata. 21:23:53 So come. 21:24:04 Your majesty. I'm unknown though. 21:24:18 Huh??? 21:24:19 xD so how can I leave. 21:24:20 No such kings exist in this society, Comrade! 21:24:29 I'm not a comrade 21:24:45 I'm a----damn you. Aigoo!~ 21:24:50 https://youtu.be/3EpVlWW4FF0 21:24:53 Let's discuss this. 21:25:03 good, one last time 21:25:05 therefore; 21:25:07 S.N.S.D is ending. 21:25:18 Nope. 21:25:32 why can't you put good music in chat Korra? 21:25:42 SNSD IS good music. 21:25:59 And it's not weeb either. 21:26:01 Girls' Generation. 21:26:06 You weirdo. 21:26:10 For Weeb is Japanese crap and I am not a weeb. 21:26:10 Unlike SF. 21:26:13 Shall attack the main ma?! 21:26:19 good music like Gosudárstvenny gimn Sovétskogo Soyúza, Comrade TheKorraFanatic. 21:26:27 I presume you watched BTS AoiOgata? 21:26:28 Initial. 21:26:29 Huh? @Comrade AoiOgata 21:26:39 I'm not a comrade. 21:26:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATYrCUUVZjg 21:26:51 oh bois 21:26:52 I'm unknown. What part you don't understand! 21:26:55 Gosh. 21:26:56 Boi 21:27:19 best video ever confirmed 21:27:21 And yes @Ferry 21:27:26 As expected. 21:27:33 BTS is good, though not the best. 21:27:36 SNSD is much better. 21:27:37 I'm leaving for a bit. 21:27:42 Head out. o/ 21:27:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVg28azacaM 21:27:52 this is good music 21:28:11 Tell me, SF, 21:28:14 Who is TRJTK? 21:28:21 Lisa Fiss 21:28:26 Nope.' 21:28:31 Guess again. 21:28:40 Sadly she is lisa fiss. 21:28:56 I assume Lisa Fiss is a scene girl? 21:29:10 kk 21:29:17 I rememba when our SF said "edgy girls are hot" 21:29:19 Horrible. 21:29:43 you said that however. 21:30:05 Never. 21:30:11 kk 21:30:55 I assume Comrade McFly will be heading in soon? 21:31:03 kk 21:32:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:33:01 Ugh. Edgy girl. 21:33:08 What about edgy boys? 21:33:18 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:33:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:33:29 kk 21:33:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:33:52 Tell me, 21:34:00 What ever happened to God McFarlane? 21:34:09 ..... 21:34:12 kk 21:34:23 South, please stop spamming "kk" 21:34:33 what the shit 21:34:35 I go against that. 21:34:50 No 21:34:55 kk is okay, @Korra. 21:35:01 Not over and over. 21:35:06 No 21:35:11 Erm. 21:35:12 KK is outlawed now 21:35:13 Let's talk tdl 21:35:20 KK is not outlawed. 21:35:20 Spam is. 21:35:23 Let's talk TDL. 21:35:24 Sounds annoying. 21:35:26 No, I am outlawing KK 21:35:30 fuck you T.K.F. 21:35:32 Anti 21:35:36 Fuck you, S.F. 21:35:41 And lets work on Savannah Whitesmith 21:35:46 Let's talk Khubsurat. 21:35:48 no\ 21:35:51 And how I love her. 21:35:52 When will you guys do it? 21:35:58 At once. 21:36:00 I'm interested I like a bit yaoi. 21:36:03 wtf 21:36:08 -!- AoiOgata was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 21:36:09 -!- AoiOgata has left Special:Chat 21:36:17 -!- AoiOgata has joined Special:Chat 21:36:20 Please be appropriate, AoiOgata. 21:36:31 Thanks I like that too. 21:36:41 I'm sorry remember I'm too edgy. 21:36:50 No one said you were edgy. 21:36:58 Yeah yesh 21:37:08 Except my lady and king did. 21:37:15 Alright now we are getting ridiculous. 21:37:19 Who is your lady? 21:37:20 Okay 21:37:26 Lady 21:37:35 ....goodbye now.. 21:37:38 -!- AoiOgata has left Special:Chat 21:37:45 What are you on about now? 21:37:51 Bye, Aoi. 21:41:14 She headed out. 21:41:25 One second. 21:43:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:48:56 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 21:49:06 Ah 21:51:44 Welcome, Comrade Downtown Freezy. 21:51:50 What work do you have to offer us today? 21:52:41 None yet, Comrade South Ferry 21:52:46 Good, good. 21:52:53 I will be making various Amendments to the rules. 21:53:13 I will begin with such a line as: Failure to do so may result in you getting removed from the roleplay., which as we know, 21:53:16 Is completely false. 21:53:20 With regards to godmodding, 21:53:21 That is. 21:53:26 Will you be adding the "Fine and Dandy" rule? 21:53:40 The fine and dandy was certainly the best rule I have ever crafted. 21:53:51 Sadly it is only of use on F.N.A.F.F. 21:57:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:57:21 ping 21:57:29 Welcome, Comrade FalcoLombardi99. 21:57:31 Come. 21:57:37 Let us work on Savannah Whitesmith. 21:57:41 Hey (Robin) 21:57:53 What are your main concerns with Whitesmith, Comrade TKF? 21:58:08 Godmodding is defined as, but is not limited to: controlling other characters, one-hit kill attacks, immunity to all attacks, and omniscience. 21:58:08 Failure to do so will result in your reply being removed. If the reply is not removed immediately and a story-line is continued based on it, all replies based on the god-modding action may be removed. 21:58:16 My amendments have been added. 21:58:46 Due to this, 21:58:55 blocks are no longer an option for continued abuse of the role-play. 21:59:04 For you removed the part about removal from the role-play! 21:59:09 That is not the case. 21:59:18 If you engage in E.R.P, the case for a block continues. 21:59:24 I simply added this part, 21:59:37 Because users such as C.M.F who did the things shown, we never considered removing them. 21:59:44 We simply removed the replies and discussed it elsewhere. 21:59:59 Incorrect. 22:00:02 Look, PM. 22:00:09 Why not here! 22:00:14 This is valuable discussion. 22:00:19 And I did not even do the edit yet. 22:00:41 Now because of this PM i am adding it! 22:01:01 Kk. 22:01:08 I presume you know what Omniscience is? 22:02:04 I believe we can add an Amendment to the not feeding the trolls rule. 22:02:10 Perhaps pinging a moderator or PMing them? 22:02:35 I am already working on that. 22:02:48 True, yes. 22:02:55 Drafting The Demon's Light Wiki:Don't feed the trolls/ 22:02:59 But we do indeed need a brief comment for the rules-set. 22:03:14 It is always good to have an in-depth, but it should be briefly mentioned in the rules. 22:03:21 Yes, of course. 22:03:25 is it just me 22:03:28 or it is that 22:03:37 blocking trolls is a method of feeding them niw 22:04:53 Without blocks, this would a troll breeding ground. 22:04:58 Sadly acknowledging such a statement is feeding them. 22:05:00 indeed 22:05:08 it's a necessary evil mm mm mm 22:05:18 why not remove all troll talk from logs 22:05:39 for the time being 22:05:39 This is a grueling and ridiculous task that might as well be feeding. 22:05:40 You could try however, 22:05:41 By using Ctrl + F, 22:05:45 And common names. 22:06:06 if you delete the page and restore it with everything except the troll talk 22:06:13 no one will notice 22:06:31 Move this discussion off main chat, please. 22:06:33 Sure. 22:08:07 mm mm mm 22:08:20 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:08:59 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 22:24:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:24:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:28:39 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:36:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:37:20 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:44:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:49:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:49:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:04 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:56:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:57:43 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 23:02:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:03:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:07:34 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 23:07:35 Hello 23:08:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:09:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:43 ...hi? 23:10:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:11:01 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 23:12:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:15:02 Welcome Comrade Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin, 23:15:08 but yeah this is pretty inactive currently. 23:16:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:16:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:17:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:32:37 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 23:37:11 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 23:38:49 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:39:35 !updatelogs 23:39:35 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 23:42:01 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 23:43:21 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:44:03 Welcome, Qstlijku 23:44:07 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1414747 23:44:09 This is odd 23:44:14 The status of that thread 23:45:28 True 23:45:42 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:46:00 !seen Chase McFly 23:46:04 South Ferry: !seen enabled 23:46:04 !seenon 23:46:08 Welcome, South Ferry 23:46:08 !seen Chase McFly 23:46:09 South Ferry: I last saw Chase McFly 1 day, 2 hours, 40 minutes and 29 seconds ago. 23:46:10 No 23:46:39 Yes 23:48:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:48:57 (therp) 23:49:02 Says it's closed when it's not closed? 23:50:50 For me it says I can't reply but the thread isn't closed. 23:51:51 It says closed in parentheses at the top 23:52:28 ^ 2018 04 05